


Boys and Their Toys

by sharkie335



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a brilliant idea – Steve + a sex toy website.  What could go wrong?  In this case, not a damn thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to shaenie for cheerleading and telling me when I needed to add more specific porn. You are awesome, darlin’!

Steve had been having a quiet cup of coffee in the communal kitchen when Tony showed up, grabbed him by the hand and started dragging him off to Tony’s quarters. He followed willingly enough, but was confused enough to say, “I thought you said you have to spend today in the shop. I believe your exact words were, ‘Don’t wait up for me. I may be a day or two.’ So why are you here?”

“Because I had a brilliant idea,” Tony said as he tried to manhandle Steve into the chair at his desk. “I mean, all of my ideas are brilliant of course - “

“Not the talking bread machine,” Steve muttered.

Tony just ignored him, and reached over to wake up the computer. “But this one is exceptionally brilliant.”

Steve shook his head, and then he got a look at what was on the screen. The banner across the top read [“Boyzshop”](http://www.boyzshop.com/home.html), and it was completely obvious what the subject matter was. This was a sex toy website. “Um,” Steve said, his face immediately warming to what felt like volcanic levels.

“I know we’ve tried talking about things you might like to try, and every time you get frustrated because you don’t know what’s _possible_. And I get frustrated because I just want you to have a good time. So, here’s my solution.” Tony grinned at Steve wolfishly.

“I have an account with the website. You can go through it - _without_ me standing over your shoulder - and order anything that you think sounds interesting. I promise that I won’t look at what you ordered, and when it comes, you can look the stuff over and see if you really want to try it out.”

Steve glanced away. “I didn’t think I was doing that bad,” he said. He certainly _thought_ that Tony was having a good time when they were in bed together.

“Oh, baby, you’re not doing bad,” Tony said, taking Steve’s chin in his hand and turning him so that he had to meet Tony’s eyes. “This is _not_ a statement about your capabilities there. This is about things that you might enjoy trying in addition.”

Steve thought about that for a moment. It couldn’t hurt, he figured, but... “What if I order something that you don’t want to use?”

Tony laughed a little. “I really doubt that there’s anything on this website that you’re going to be interested in that I’d be unwilling to at least try. Take a look around, okay? And don’t worry about the cost. I have a standing account with them.” He handed Steve a piece of paper with a username and password.

“I can pay for whatever I order,” Steve bristled slightly. 

“Oh, deal with it,” Tony said. “You’re not going to order a million dollars worth of toys. Besides, I maintain accounts with shoe companies for Pepper, and it’s not like you aren’t worth at least that much to me.” Then Tony’s face softened a little. “Just, poke around a little. Order it if you’re curious. It’ll be fun.”

With a sigh, knowing that he was still blushing, Steve said, “Okay, I’ll look. But no promises, okay?”

“None needed.” Tony bent down to brush a kiss over Steve’s cheek. “And now I really do have to get back to the shop. I’ll be out in a day or two, three at the most.”

Tony left the room, the door closing behind him, and Steve took a deep breath before looking back at the screen. The pictures on the screen were more than a little intimidating, especially the one labeled “Huge toys,” but he realized that there was an index of types down the left hand side. Some of them were a bit worrisome, like the ones labeled “fucking machines,” but others were intriguing. And since there wasn’t anyone to watch him (except Jarvis, but Jarvis wouldn’t tattle to Tony about this), he started at the top.

The first option was “anal and butt plugs.” Steve knew what those were - Tony had a vibrating plug that he was _very_ fond of - but the pictures that appeared at the top were a little bewildering. What were beads? What were P-spot toys? And why the hell would anyone use a dildo the size of a man’s arm?

Well, the only way to figure this out was to click on them and see what they were all about. He was just about to click on the link for “beads and balls,” when he noticed a picture a little lower for something called a [“Rogue erection enhancer and prostate vibrator.”](http://www.boyzshop.com/rogue-erection-enhancer-and-prostate-vibrator_2461.html) That sounded... interesting. So he clicked the link and read the description. The pictures were a little weird, but something that would be both a butt plug and a cock ring? That could be fun. So without thinking too hard about it, he added it to the cart and went looking to see if he could find anything else.

The beads were still confusing, but a little judicious use of google and he thought he understood the theory at least. There was a pretty [glass dildo](http://www.boyzshop.com/smoky-jade-curved-glass-dildo_2485.html) that was ridged at one end, and he could just imagine the look on Tony’s face when he slid it in and out a few times. That one went in the cart too.

There was a [steel plug](http://www.boyzshop.com/steel-pinnacle-anal-plug_2557.html) that inspired thoughts of maybe chilling it and seeing what the effect would be. He’d actually heard of the [Aneros](http://www.boyzshop.com/aneros-male-g-spot-stimulator_50.html) before, and he’d wondered about the hype. And another plug wouldn’t go amiss, he guessed.

He nearly bypassed the bondage equipment entirely, but then he thought about Tony’s reaction to being held down. None of this stuff would work on him, but on Tony? The pictures that popped up when he clicked the link were intimidating again, but the bedroom bondage stuff was at least worth a peek. And when he saw the [thigh sling](http://www.boyzshop.com/leather-thigh-sling_1453.html), he couldn’t resist it - it was somethat Tony might even be able to use on him.

Okay, that was enough. He was sure that the website wouldn’t disappear if he decided he wanted to order something else later, so he hit the checkout link. He tried not to wince at the total, logged in with Tony’s credentials, and changed the delivery address so that it would come to him rather than Tony.

Then he went back to his room and resisted the urge to cancel the order. Just the thought of what he’d ordered was embarrassing, and he wasn’t sure that he was even going to be able to open the box when it came, much less actually use any of the stuff. But Tony had asked him to, and they didn’t _have_ to use any of it. Tony had promised.

He paced for a little while, still debating, when the email on his tablet dinged. Picking it up, he opened the email program to find one from Tony. All it said was _Don’t cancel the order. It’ll be fine._

Oh, hell. He should have realized that the website would send Tony an email detailing the fact that an order had been placed. A little panicked, he sent an email back. _You didn’t see what I ordered, did you?_

Less than a minute later, he had a response. _I told you I wouldn’t look. Now, go beat up a bag while I get some work done._

Well, that was something he could actually do, and if he was beating the hell out of the heavy bag, at least he might stop blushing in less than an hour. So he changed his clothes and headed down to the gym.

***

The next four days passed very slowly. Tony was in the middle of building some new modifications for the armor, and he had been scarce. The rest of the team met up for dinner, but during the day, Steve was pretty much on his own. He made a trip to the MOMA and spent several hours exploring the Tokyo Avant-Garde exhibit, but other than that, he mostly worked out and read various historical texts, still trying to catch up on the modern world.

He was successful enough at distracting himself that he was surprised when the mailroom sent him an email telling him that a package had been delivered, and it took him a second to figure out what it was. When he remembered, he also remembered that the website had guaranteed discreet packaging, but he still rushed down to the mailroom to pick it up.

There was nothing on the package that indicated that there were sex toys inside - even the return address gave nothing away. And he was sure that he was imagining the looks that the clerk was giving him. He still had to force himself not to snatch the box out of her hands, and to wait for the elevator like a normal person instead of racing up the stairs.

Once he got back to his rooms, he put the box on his bed and just stared at it for a bit. It felt a bit dangerous to even contemplate opening it, a bit scary. But he’d never backed down from a challenge in his life, and this was a silly place to start.

Carefully opening the box, he pulled out the bubble wrap at the top, and then started to pull out the toys he’d ordered. The first to come out was the steel plug, which was heavier than he’d expected. He stroked his fingers over it, and tried to imagine it inside him. Just the thought made his breath catch in his chest.

The aneros and the glass dildo were next. The aneros had an odd shape, but Steve could see how it would press right against that spot inside that made him see stars when Tony fucked him. The dildo was also heavy, cool and smooth in his hand, and as he stroked his fingers over the bumps at one end, all he could think of was teasing Tony with it.

The package holding the thigh sling didn’t weigh much, and at first he couldn’t quite see how it was put together. But when he took it out of the cellophane and shook it loose, he could see how it would fit.

A plan was starting to come together in his head, but there was still one more thing in the box, and as he pulled out the combination cock ring and plug, it all came together in a mental image so powerful he damn near came in his pants. Yeah, okay, sometimes Tony’s ideas _were_ brilliant.

Steve glanced over the stuff piled on his bed again, and decided that while he wouldn’t interrupt Tony, it wouldn’t hurt to ask when he’d be done.

“Jarvis?” he said to the ceiling.

“Yes, Captain Rogers?” Jarvis sounded cool and slightly amused, but that seemed to be his default setting.

“Any idea when Tony’s going to be ready to come out of the workshop?” he asked, trying not to sound too completely turned on.

“Sir just finished machining his current project and is testing it now,” Jarvis said. “If you like, I can let him know that you’re looking for him once he’s finished testing.”

That seemed reasonable to Steve. He wasn’t interfering with Tony’s work that way, interrupting his concentration. “Yes, please. And let me know what he says?”

“Will do, Captain Rogers,” Jarvis said, and then there was silence, just Steve and a small pile of sex toys on the bed. Well, he had some time to kill, he figured. Might as well wash everything, get it ready to use.

Once it was all clean, he laid it out on the bed and stared at it for a few minutes. Seeing everything there made him anxious to try it all out, preferably with Tony, but if Tony was testing some new adaptation for the suit, it could be hours or even days before he’d be free again. And standing here like a pathetic fool wasn’t going to make the time past any faster.

He sighed and went to change into his gym clothes, only to have his tablet ding that he had an email. Most of the emails that had come in since he’d ordered the toys had been from SHIELD, and completely unnecessary as far as Steve was concerned, but he always checked them when he heard that chime, because he was a little nervous that the one time he didn’t, it would be important.

It was definitely important this time, though it wasn’t from SHIELD. It was from Tony. _Jarvis said you’re looking for me. I’ll be done in about twenty minutes. Where should I meet you?_

Steve’s first thought was to tell him that he should come right to Steve’s quarters. But he doubted that Tony had eaten anything besides smoothies in four days, and if he had slept more than a handful of hours Steve would be shocked. So he sent back, _Meet me in your apartment. I’ll make you dinner._

 _Got it,_ is the answer he got less than a minute later, and so Steve made his way up to Tony’s apartment. Thankfully, Jarvis was in charge of the grocery ordering for Tony’s apartment, so he was fairly certain that he’d be able to put together something to eat out of the refrigerator.

He was right - there are ingredients for a beef stir fry, so by the time Tony got to the apartment, Steve had the vegetables chopped and was sauteing the steak. He took one look at Tony and couldn’t help but laugh, because it was _completely_ obvious that Tony hadn’t showered in at least two days. His hair was standing straight up like Tony had repeatedly run his hands through it, and there were streaks of machine oil all the way up his arms to his shoulders. “Go, shower,” he ordered.

“That bad, huh?” Tony asked, but he turned towards the bathroom obediently enough, and within minutes Steve could hear the sounds of the shower running. He continued to work on putting together dinner, and it was just about ready when he heard Tony come out of the bathroom. He turned to say... something, only to stop dead, since Tony was standing there completely naked.

It seemed that all Steve’s brain could do was demand, “Tony, bed, _now_ ,” for a moment, but then his common sense reasserted himself, spotting the dark circles under Tony’s eyes, the way that he was eyeing the stir fry hungrily. “Put on pants,” he said mildly, as he started to dish up the food.

He was shocked not to get an argument, but instead Tony did as he was told, sat down at the breakfast bar, and started to fork up beef and vegetables quickly. “So, what have you been working on?” Steve asked.

Tony started talking a mile a minute about refinements he was making to the repulsor technology for the suit, most of which went right over Steve’s head. It didn’t really matter, since his goal was to make sure that Tony ate, which he’d do if he was distracted enough. Unsurprisingly, it worked, and by the time Tony started to wind down, he’d eaten two large helpings.

“So, did you have a particular reason for asking Jarvis when I’d be done?” Tony asked, with a lascivious grin. “Maybe a delivery that came?”

“Yes, but before you get to see any of it, you need to sleep,” Steve said, making his voice stern.

“Aw, come on,” Tony said, which would have had better effect if he hadn’t yawned right as he finished speaking.

Steve got up from his stool and started chivvying Tony towards the bedroom. “Sleep for a few hours and then I’ll show you what came in the mail today,” he said. 

“Promise?” Tony asked, and at Steve’s nod, stumbled off to bed. Steve was amused to hear him snoring within seconds of getting into the bed, and trying to be patient and virtuous, he picked up the book he was currently reading, _Totally Awesome 80s_ , and settled in on the couch to read.

He’d pretty much finished the book and was dozing himself when he heard the distinctive sounds of Tony getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. He kept quiet, unsure if Tony was actually _awake_ , until Tony came out into the living room, still rubbing his eyes and blinking in the light from the large windows.

Steve glanced at his watch. It looked like Tony had slept about four hours, which was pretty good for him when he was coming off an engineering high, so he just said, “Hey, sleepyhead,” and sat up so that Tony could sit next to him.

Tony leaned in and gave him a slow kiss, which Steve returned eagerly. He knew and accepted that when Tony was engineering, the rest of the world ceased to exist for him, but it didn’t change the fact that Steve was always happy to get him back when he was done.

“I believe there was a promise made before I collapsed,” Tony muttered against Steve’s lips, and just like that, Steve’s face was red-hot again. He still wanted to try all the things he’d imagined, but he was also a little nervous. What if Tony didn’t like what he’d ordered? Or what if he thought they were boring?

But a promise was a promise. “Put on a shirt, and we’ll go down to my apartment,” he said. He didn’t actually care, but he knew that Tony usually didn’t like being seen shirtless outside of the bedroom, and he understood the reasons why.

Tony grabbed a t-shirt out of his closet and was halfway to the elevator before Steve had even stood up. “Come on, slowpoke,” he said. “I want to see what you’ve got!”

Steve found Tony’s enthusiasm contagious, and so he followed willingly enough, but as the elevator went down, he said, “I’m - if you don’t like anything, you’ll tell me, right?”

“I thought I already promised that once,” Tony said, but he was smiling as he said it. “Yes, if I don’t think I’ll enjoy it, I’ll tell you, but I can pretty much guarantee that won’t be an issue.” 

The elevator stopped, and they got off. Steve hesitated for a moment more before he opened the door to his apartment. “Everything is on the bed,” he said, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. “I just hope -” But Tony was already through the door and looking at the bed, so Steve let the rest of the words in dry up in his throat.

Tony just looked for a moment, and then turned to Steve, with a grin big enough to split his face. “Well, this looks like fun,” he said. He picked up the steel plug and hummed thoughtfully as he hefted it in his hand. “And I bet the man with a plan has a plan for this stuff?”

“Um,” Steve said, scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah?”

“Well, are you going to tell me?” Tony asked. “Or would it be more fun to show me?”

“Uh,” he picked up the combo unit and held it out. “This I thought I’d use on me.” Tony set down the steel plug and took the rubber thing out of Steve’s hand, turning it around for a moment as he obviously tried to figure out how it would work. The smile that broke out told Steve that he’d put it together.

He didn’t say anything about it. Instead he gestured at the small pile of stuff still on the bed. “And the rest of this?” he asked.

“Is for me to use on you,” Steve said slowly.

This time the smile was incandescent. “Oh, yeah,” Tony said. “No problem with that _at all_.” Steve didn’t have a chance to respond, because Tony pulled him down for a dirty kiss that told Steve everything he needed to know about Tony’s thoughts about the toys he’d picked.

Steve loved the way that Tony kissed - all of that focus, that intensity, on him - and would have been content to stand there for a while. But far too soon, Tony let go of him, hands already pulling at Steve’s shirt, trying to get it off. “You are wearing too many clothes,” Tony said.

All Steve could do was give a short laugh as he returned the favor. “I think that’s a problem for both of us,” he said as he yanked Tony’s shirt over his head. Dropping it on the floor, he pushed at the waist of Tony’s track pants, pushing them down as well. 

Tony stepped out of them without missing a beat while his hands were busy trying to undo the drawstring on Steve’s sweats. “I swear I’m going to cut this,” he said, frustrated by the knot. Steve didn’t argue, he just reached down and pulled it the _right_ way, so that it came untied all at once.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Tony said fervently, as he pushed down Steve’s pants, going to his knees as he did so. Steve swallowed thickly, as Tony looked up at him. Steve knew that Tony knew exactly what effect this had on him, and that he frequently did it deliberately, just to tease Steve.

He closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control, only to have that control shatter at the feel of Tony’s tongue on his cock. “Christ,” he swore, his hand going to touch Tony’s hair. He didn’t make any effort to control him, but he needed the contact.

Tony sucked on the head of his cock for a few seconds, then released him. “So, I thought I saw an Aneros among those toys,” he said conversationally, his warm breath blowing right over the head of Steve’s cock. “Since we both know you’re going to come at least once before I do, how about we try that out on you while I blow you? Then I’ll let you do anything you want.”

All that really computed for Steve was that Tony was offering to suck him off, but that was enough to get him to agree with an emphatic, “Hell, yes.”

“Go lie down,” Tony said, with a little push to the front of Steve’s legs.

Steve managed to make it to the bed without falling on his ass, and he pushed the various toys to one side before he slid onto the bed. Propping himself up on his elbows, he watched as Tony got up off the floor and headed to the nightstand where he kept the lube.

Tube clutched in his hand, Tony crawled up on the bed between Steve’s legs. As he knelt there, slicking up his fingers, Steve watched avidly. Usually Tony bottomed when they had sex, but that didn’t mean Steve didn’t enjoy it. And watching Tony like this made him want it even more. 

Tony slid his fingers down from Steve’s balls to his hole, pressing lightly and teasingly. Steve bit his lip, resolutely refusing to beg just yet. Instead, he forced his voice to stay steady as he said, “You know, I’m going to tease you twice as much as you tease me.”

“This is supposed to be a deterrent how?” Tony asked, but he slid a finger inside slowly, so Steve was going to count that as a win. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to relax around Tony’s finger, which was twisting inside Steve and pressing in deep.

He was hoping for a second finger, but instead Tony pulled out after a minute and reached over to the pile of toys, grabbing the white Aneros. “Okay?” he asked, and Steve was relieved to hear the breathlessness in his voice that meant he was as turned on as Steve.

“Yeah,” Steve said, but he was a little nervous. This wasn’t Tony’s vibrator - its shape was weird, and from what he’d read, it wasn’t exactly like a dildo, wasn’t meant for thrusting. Tony slicked it up thoroughly, and then as Steve let out a slow breath, pressed it into place.

“Oh. _Oh_ ,” he gasped as just breathing caused the toy to shift and press in the absolute best places. “Fuck, Tony, that’s good.”

Tony’s answering smile was all teeth. “Yeah. If I had been the one picking out the toys, that one would have been on my list too. Now, I wonder what would make it even better?”

“I think you mentioned sucking me off?” Steve asked hopefully.

“You’re right, I did.” With that, Tony leaned forward and took in Steve’s cock. He couldn’t quite take the whole thing, but he tried, just like always. And just like always, he choked a little bit before he was forced to back off a little.

It didn’t matter to Steve. What mattered was the wet slick heat of Tony’s mouth, the shift of the toy in his ass, and he knew that he wasn’t going to last long. Hell, at this rate he’d be lucky to last five minutes.

When Tony looked up at Steve, meeting his eyes, Steve had to swallow hard. Fuck. Tony looked so hot like this - debauched and depraved in all the best ways. Tony was moving up and down Steve’s cock, his eyes never leaving Steve’s, and then his hand was wrapping around Steve’s balls, rolling them gently, and yeah, no man could take that.

He came with a long groan, Tony swallowing around the head of his cock and intensifying the sensation for long moments. When Tony finally released the head of his cock from his mouth, it was with an obscene pop that did nothing to tamp down Steve’s ongoing arousal.

“Well, that was premature,” Steve said with a shaky laugh, a little embarrassed. He knew that Tony had deliberately pushed all of his buttons, but still, he thought he’d gotten past the point of going off like a rocket at a simple touch.

“Oh, that was just to take the edge off,” Tony said. “Trust me, I want my turn. But before we switch over, do you want help getting into this thing?” He gestured towards the combination cock ring and plug. “Because the idea of you wearing it while you do whatever you want to me is a huge turn-on, trust me.”

Steve had to actually consider it. On the one hand, the Aneros felt _amazing_. On the other hand, he had the thing - he might as well enjoy them all in one way or another. “Yeah, let’s... let’s do that,” he said.

“You sure? You don’t sound sure,” Tony said teasingly. But his hand was already on the handle of the Aneros, tugging it gently.

As the toy slid out slowly, Steve didn’t try to hide the whimper. It turned to a moan when Tony dropped his head and licked right over Steve’s hole, sliding his tongue in a little. “Oh, god,” he gasped in a harsh whisper. All he wanted in that moment was to let Tony fuck him, hard and fast, but no. No. He had plans, dammit. He was going to follow through with them if they killed him. So with a great deal of will, he reached down and pushed Tony away gently. 

“So we’re sticking with the plan then?” Tony said with a grin. “Excellent.” He picked up the next toy and studied it, clearly trying to figure out how it was supposed to work.

The first part, the part designed to fit over Steve’s cock, was a bit of a tight fit, but not uncomfortably so. Once that was in place, it was easy enough to slide his balls through the hole for them. Then Tony slicked up the plug. Instead of pushing it in, though, he just teased at the entrance to Steve’s body with the tip until Steve growled, “Tony.” He was aiming at threatening, but to his ears it sounded more like a whine. It didn’t really matter, though, since it worked - Tony pushed the plug in deep and fast.

And yes, this was good too. Different, but Steve still had to take a careful slow breath to get himself under control. The plug was a good size, and the nub that pressed on his perineum increased the effect. And he could tell that the moment he moved, everything in and on him was going to shift as well.

Well, there was one way to deal with the fact that he just wanted to jerk off until he came over and over again. And that was to turn his attention to Tony, who so far had been neglected. So, summoning all the self control he had, he tried to sit up so that Tony could take his place. The pleasure that raced through him at actual movement was so good it felt like it was all he could do to complete the movement.

Every motion, every muscle shift caused the cock ring to tug on his cock, to pull lightly at his balls, to push the plug a little deeper in. He groaned at the sensation, and when he forced his eyes open, he could see hunger and want on Tony’s face. “I have _got_ to try that next time,” Tony said, sounding a little awed. “If the look on your face is any indication, it must be _amazing_.”

“Yeah, amazing is a good word for it,” Steve said. It took more effort than he would like to admit to get up on his knees, which took a little pressure off his perineum, which in turn made it a little easier to think. Tony. It was Tony’s turn.

Grabbing the leather strap from where it lay on the bed took some effort, as he had to pause a couple of times to catch his breath. Once he had it in his hands, he held it up so that Tony could see the buckles. “This is going to hold you open for me - you good with that?”

The only answer that Tony gave was to spread his legs wide. Steve could fasten the buckles around the thigh closest to him without too much effort, but it took him a minute to shift so that he was between Tony’s legs. The strap went behind Tony’s neck before fastening around his other thigh, and Steve managed to focus long enough to make sure it was centered properly and put a pillow there so that Tony wouldn’t have to strain too much to hold position. There were D-rings at the center of the strap, and Steved thought for a moment that he should have gotten wrist cuffs as well, because then Tony really would have to just lie there and take it.

Once everything was fastened properly, all Steve could do was stare. Tony had never been shy and retiring about what he wanted, but this - this was something completely different. Tony was spread wide, every part of him available for Steve to touch, to tease. Tony seemed to realize that Steve was fascinated by it, because he gave a little wiggle but didn’t actually make any smartass comments.

Steve was more than a little overwhelmed, trying to figure out where to start, but then he noticed Tony licking his lips, and that gave him his starting point. Leaning forward carefully, breath hitching as the plug inside him shifted, he gave Tony a long, slow kiss. No matter what they got up to in the bedroom, Steve’s favorite part would always be the way that Tony kissed.

All of his weight rested on his left hand, as his right stroked over Tony’s ribs and down to his hip, before dipping between Tony’s legs to tease at his balls. “You ready?” he asked.

“You have no idea,” Tony said in a high falsetto. “Do your worst.” His voice sounded like he was imitating a victorian heroine, and Steve burst out laughing, which made Tony laugh as well.

“How about I do my best - to drive you crazy?” Steve said when they’d both caught their breath.

“To do that, all you have to do is be yourself,” Tony said. “But come on, here I am, all spread out, with sex toys right next to me. I bet you can think of something to do to me.”

That was certainly true. Steve’s head spun with the sheer number of possibilities, but he decided that first of all, he needed to get his mouth on Tony, open him up that way. So he moved slowly down, trying to ignore the effect of the toy he was wearing shifted constantly. He lowered his head, and dragged his tongue along Tony’s opening, making them both groan.

Tied as he was, Tony was fully exposed, cheeks spread wide so that Steve didn’t have any trouble licking and sucking at his hole as Tony whimpered and groaned above him. One of Tony’s hands landed in his hair, and he silently resolved to order a set of cuffs _today_ , because Tony was trying to push him away and pull him in at the same time. He ignored Tony’s hands, though, paying closer attention to the sounds that he was making.

When the tenor changed, becoming more desperate and needy, he lifted his head. Tony looked completely lust-addled, eyes glazed and panting for breath. It seemed to take him a moment to realize that Steve had stopped, and then his gaze cleared slowly. “Is that all you have, Rogers?” he asked, but he came nowhere near the levels of smartass he was clearly aiming for.

Steve didn’t say anything. Instead, he brushed a kiss against Tony’s inner thigh while his right hand reached for the glass dildo and his left reached for the tube of lube that Tony had dropped. It was a matter of seconds to get the glass slick, and then he pressed the rounded tip against Tony’s opening, waiting, waiting, waiting...

When Tony opened his mouth, to order Steve to stop fucking around, no doubt, Steve pushed the just first bulb inside, derailing him completely. In response, Tony groaned, his hips flexing as he tried to push back. Steve held his hand steady until Tony relaxed, realizing that he really couldn’t move. Then Steve pushed the second bulb in, eyes greedily taking in the sight of Tony just letting him do whatever he wanted. 

No one could claim that Tony couldn’t be taught, though, because he didn’t struggle to take more this time, and Steve rewarded him with the third bulb and a bit of the shaft of the toy before leaning down to drop kisses on Tony’s balls. 

“Oh, hell, Steve,” Tony said, his voice shaky. “I hereby nominate you for buying all of our sex toys from now on out. This is so good, and you’re just starting.”

“That’s right,” Steve said, pulling the toy back till the toy was mostly outside Tony’s body, and then pushed it in quickly. “Just getting started.”

Steve could only imagine what it felt like to have the bulbs pushing their way in over and over, but if Tony’s hard cock was any indication, it was definitely good. Tony was whimpering, pleading for more, harder, faster, but Steve wanted to tease, to drag this out. Besides, he had one more toy to try out on Tony before he was finished.

Slowly, steadily, Steve slid the three bulbs of the toys in and out of Tony’s hole, watching as his ass clenched around the narrow neck below each bulb before spreading to take the next one. Then he thought of something that would make it better. Releasing his grip on the toy, he reached up and took one of Tony’s hands, bringing it down to wrap around the shaft of the toy. “Fuck yourself,” he said. “Slow.”

Tony paused, a soft hiss of breath escaping, before he started to move the toy in and out, leaving Steve to just watch, drag his slick fingers along Tony’s inner thighs and balls. Okay, while he still wanted to get cuffs, this was possibly the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He wanted to watch this forever, but he also wanted to fuck Tony so hard that they both forgot their names. Choices, choices.

Tony’s cock was dripping steadily, a small puddle of precome forming on his belly, and Steve ran his fingers through it before sliding them into his mouth. Tony made a louder sound at that, and his hand started to move a little faster. That made up Steve’s mind for him - he didn’t want Tony to come from the hard glass of the dildo. He wanted to be inside him when that happened. And before that happened, there was one more toy to try, though he suspected it wouldn’t last long.

So he gently took the toy away, sliding it out of Tony and ignoring the pleading sounds that Tony made. “You’re going to fuck me now, right?” Tony demanded. “I get your cock now?”

“Not quite yet,” Steve said, setting aside the glass dildo and picking up the heavy steel plug. It wasn’t very wide, but it was fairly heavy, and as he pressed it into Tony, Tony groaned, long and low. 

“Fuck,” Tony said as the toy settled into place. “Oh, fuck, Steve. Please promise me that I can at least touch you while you torture me.”

“I think that seems fair,” Steve said, with a quick laugh. Tony hardly looked tortured, except for in all the best ways. Shifting back up to his knees took effort, as he’d managed to put the contraption he was wearing out of his head and moving reawakened all of those nerves that made him almost as desperate as Tony. And at least he’d already come once already.

Crowding in close, his knees pressed against Tony’s thighs, brought him within Tony’s reach, and Tony took full advantage. One of his hands stroked over Steve’s nipples, while the other fondled Steve’s cock, which felt like it had been hard for-fucking-ever. He knew what Tony was trying to do, trying to push him, but all he did was lean forward, bracing himself on his hands so that he could bring his mouth down on Tony’s.

They kissed, hot and wet and messy, as Tony touched Steve everywhere he could reach. They kissed as Steve got his hand on the handle of the plug and rocked it just enough to make Tony cry out. And then they kissed some more.

Finally, Tony wrenched his head to the side, as if breaking the kiss was physically painful, and said, “Steve, I _need_ you to fuck me. Right now. _Please_.”

Since Steve was right on the edge as well, Tony didn’t have to ask again. Instead, Steve pulled the plug out of Tony, slow and steady, and then didn’t even pause before sliding his own cock in in its place. 

As he bottomed out inside Tony, Steve had to bite his lip till he tasted blood to keep from coming right that second. With the toy he was wearing, it was like he was fucking and being fucked at the same time, and it was possibly the most intense sensation he’d ever felt.

Tony didn’t seem to realize what was going on, because he was demanding, “Come on, Steve. Move, dammit. Right now.”

“Can’t,” Steve said harshly. “If I move, I’m going to come.”

Clearly not wanting this over that quickly, Tony stopped demanding that Steve move. That, plus the deep breaths that Steve started taking, helped back him off the edge. He was still close, but not going to come in the next thirty seconds. He hoped. Once he’d backed off the edge, he gave a tentative thrust, and had to freeze again. “Oh, god,” he groaned. 

The feel of Tony’s hand on his face startled him, and he realized that he’d closed his eyes when he had to open them to meet Tony’s gaze. “Just let go,” Tony said. “Trust me, I’m right there with you.”

Steve had his doubts about that - Tony was far too capable of complete sentences, among other things - but he didn’t know how much more of this he could stand. So he thrust again. Pushing in caused the rubber around his cock and his balls to pull, the plug in his ass to shift, and this time he didn’t resist the desire to feel that again.

The rhythm he set was harsh and demanding, and Tony really _was_ right there with him, as he egged him on with voice and hands. The only thing missing was the feel of Tony’s legs wrapped tight around his waist. Steve tried to make a mental note to undo the straps the next time they played with this stuff, but he didn’t really have any real hope that it would stick. All he really wanted to do was chase his orgasm.

Every thrust pushed the plug in deeper, tugged on his cock and balls. It was hard to believe that it could make the already awesome feeling of being deep inside Tony even better, but that definitely seemed to be the case. He groaned, wanting to go faster, see if it could magnify past what he was already feeling.

Something held him back. It was a desire to see Tony come, to feel him clench tight, and so he managed to work a hand between them and started jerking Tony’s cock in time to his thrusts. “Come on, Tony,” he urged. “Let me feel it.”

Tony groaned, his hands tightening on Steve’s shoulders. “A little harder,” he begged, which Steve was more than happy to give him. He tightened his hand, thrust deeper, faster, and Tony gave a harsh cry and spilled over his hand.

His hole clenched tight around Steve’s cock, and it was almost enough to push Steve right over the edge as well. He let go of Tony’s cock, locked his hands on Tony’s hips, and thrust even harder. He knew that he was probably leaving bruises, but couldn’t actually bring himself to care. All he cared about was coming.

It only took a few more thrusts for the orgasm that had been building to finally overwhelm him, and he froze, buried deep inside Tony. The pressure on his prostate from the plug heightened the sensation, making it unbelievably better, and it finally went past what he could be reasonably expected to withstand. He groaned as he came for what felt like forever, and only just barely managed to keep from collapsing on top of Tony when he was able to move again, instead forcing himself upright on to his knees. 

Tony looked as fucked out as he felt, and all Steve wanted was to lie down and pull Tony into his arms, but before he could do that, he had to get the strap undone. He fumbled at the buckle on Tony’s left leg with fingers made clumsy with exhaustion. As soon as he managed to get it undone, Tony lowered both legs, obviously not caring that the other leg was still technically restrained.

He wasn’t surprised that the first thing that Tony did was stretch like a cat - he could only imagine how uncomfortable his legs probably felt after being held in that position for so long. But within a few seconds, Tony was reaching for Steve - for Steve’s groin, in particular. Through the fog of a truly excellent orgasm, Steve realized that Tony was trying to get him out of the contraption he was wearing, and that seemed like a really good idea. So between the two of them, they managed to slide the plug out and get the cock ring off, and the whole thing dropped off the side of the bed.

Then, at long last, Steve was able to do what he’d wanted to do since he’d come, and that was pull Tony into his arms, curl around him and hold him tight. “Okay?” he asked into Tony’s hair.

“So very okay,” Tony said, his voice soft and shredded from crying out. “I’m putting you in charge of all sex toy selection from now on out.”

Steve laughed a little, giddy with how good he felt. “How about next time they’re a joint project?” he suggested.

Tony nodded, and then said, “But now I think we need to sleep.”

Steve would have agreed, but he was already three-quarters of the way there. He just let himself fall the rest of the way. They could decide later.


End file.
